Forever and Always
by Alexandra Lacey Day
Summary: Magnus and Alec *sigh* a short story full of hurt,heart break and as usaul some pretty funny crap!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, I was bored to I wrote a song-fic for malec Cute !!! Enjoy !!! Also I demand that Debookworm01 leaves rights for me in her next chapter of City of Instant Messages !!! GRR she stole my word !!! FAIRYTABULOUS !!! BTW- didn't put whole song cuzz theres repeats! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, all right to Cassandra Clare and All-American- Rejects!**

**SONG: DIRTY LITTLE SECRET!**

**BTW: Its better if you listen to the song while your reading this! Look it up on YOUTUBE**

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
_

Alec looked into the warlock's catlike eyes "Tell me what I did … please" Magnus turned around tears steaming down is face making his make-up run. "You know what you did! YOU WOULD RATHER SPEND YOUR TIME CHASING AFTER SOMEONE WHO WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!" Alec reached out to touch his arm, but Magnus just shunned it away, "Just go Alec… jus-just go" he said softly. "Your wrong" Alec looked down at his feet tears welding up, Magnus spun around exasperated at the comment. "I'M WRONG!" he screamed. "Yes" Alec replied looking up. "Well then Alec tell me why I'm wrong". "I would… no I will give up everything and anything just to have that one moment where I can just hold you in my arms to tell you that I love you over and over again, to feel your lips on mine just one more time… that's why your wrong"

_  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know  
_

"You know alec I've given up at a lot just to be with you" Magnus said gloating. "Oh really? Tell me Magnus my darling what have you given up to be with me?" Alec said challenging him. "Well I've given up my parties and all the many adoring fans I have with the downworlders, my shopping time… I'm running dangerously low on glitter you know Alec only 50-60 jars left!" He had a face of mock horror. "well I have had to come up with so many lies to tell my parents there kinda getting obvious…" Alec was about to continue when Magnus interrupted. "Speaking of parents when am I going to meet them?" Magnus asked curiously. "To tell you the turth that's one game I don't want to play!" Alec replied.

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
_

"Alec are you sure you want to keep seeing me, we're on a very thin sheet of fragile glass" Magnus eyes full of nothing but concern. "I would let that glass shatter I it meant I could be with the one person I would leave the Clave for" At that Alec stood on his tippy-toes and wrapped his arms around the lanky warlock's neck and kissed him with all the loved and passion that had been couped up in side his heart for much to long.

_  
Who has to know  
The way he feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

I could leave him at any moment I could just decide that it wasn't worth it, Alec thought to him self. NO I do love him and there was nothing wrong with that, its not like he just forget about his feeling for him, He couldn't deny it, he wouldn't deny it any longer. Alec jumped off his bed and pulled his coat off the back of the door, he was just about to walk out the door when I turned around and picked up the small ruby ring off his dresser.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

"You know Magnus I could keep our relationship a dirty little secret, but I know that what ever my mother, father, the clave hey anyone thinks it will never change the way I feel about you Magnus, because I was put on this earth not to fight demons or save the world but to be with you" Magnus crooked his head to the side. "Where's this going?" Magnus said more curious than ever_, _Alec gestured for Magnus to follow him onto the small balcony. "Magnus I know now that I love you and will love you for ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever" Alec paused for a moment to catch his breath, he silently knelt down on one knee in front of Magnus. "Magnus Bane, my magnificent Magnus Bane, I love you and all I ask is that you return my love. Will you marry me?" Alec eyes sparkled with hope.

**HOPED YOU LIKE IT !!! THIS WAS A ONE SHOT SO NO CHAPTER 2 SORRY !!! ANYWAYS STILL R&R PLEASE**

~Always Leaves Loves Lady Nephilim


	2. Chapter 2

This was going to be a one-shot but I was re-reading though all my stories and I couldn't resist doing a second chapter to this story! First theres like a recap! BTW I AM NOT ANTI-MALEC!

"_You know Magnus I could keep our relationship a dirty little secret, but I know that what ever my mother, father, the clave hey anyone thinks it will never change the way I feel about you Magnus, because I was put on this earth not to fight demons or save the world but to be with you" Magnus crooked his head to the side. "Where's this going?" Magnus said more curious than ever, Alec gestured for Magnus to follow him onto the small balcony. "Magnus I know now that I love you and will love you for ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever" Alec paused for a moment to catch his breath, he silently knelt down on one knee in front of Magnus. "Magnus Bane, my magnificent Magnus Bane, I love you and all I ask is that you return my love. Will you marry me?" Alec eyes sparkled with hope._

Tears welled up in Magnus's emerald green eyes, Alec's eyes shone with hope. Magnus shook his head sparkles dropping to the floor.

"…" Magnus tried to speak but no words came. Alec's heart constricted, it felt like his whole world was collapsing in on its self, and every hope and dream Alec ever had suddenly shattered along with his heart. He dropped the small ring box and he got back on both feet, _what did I do wrong, what didn't I give him, _Alec thought to him self hanging his head tears splashing to the floor.

Magnus reached out and lifted Alec chin up to face him, tears streaming down his face ruining his make-up.

"Why would you even _ask_ such a question?" the sound of a window being smashed filled the air, Magnus looked around curiously to find the source.

"Don't look at me it wasn't my heart breaking" Alec mumbled.

"What?" Magnus withdrew his hand from under Alec's chin.

" You … said…" Alec couldn't even finish the sentence another stream of tears spilled down Alec's pale cheeks.

Hehe I am going to leave it there! MOO! More to be posted soon!

~Always Leaves Love Lady Nephilim


	3. Chapter 3

**Okie-dokie heres the 3****rd**** (and maybe final chapter-but if you guys want me to write more leave a review) What will Magnus say? Will they break up? Is this the END of malec? Only time will tell! And thank you to everyone how reviewed!**

_Tears welled up in Magnus's emerald green eyes, Alec's eyes shone with hope. Magnus shook his head sparkles dropping to the floor. _

"…" _Magnus tried to speak but no words came. Alec's heart constricted, it felt like his whole world was collapsing in on its self, and every hope and dream Alec ever had suddenly shattered along with his heart. He dropped the small ring box and he got back on both feet, what did I do wrong, what didn't I give him, Alec thought to him self hanging his head tears splashing to the floor._

Alec turned away from his one love and head for the door of their apartment.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?" Magnus reached out to grab Alec's

Shoulder.

"What do you want! You've taken everything away from me!" Alec screamed hot tears streaming down his pale cheeks. "What more could you take from me" He said much softer.

"Alec you never had to ask me!" Magnus whimpered. "I'm yours" tears falling.

"ALEC I LOVE YOU!" Magnus screamed. "YES, YES, YES!

That was all the reassuring Alec needed, he spun around snatching Magnus into his arms, crashing his lips to Magnus's , tasting the familiar taste of Magnus strawberry lip-gloss and the tears that continued to fall.

They pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm yours" Magnus whispered a smile spreading across the most beautiful face Alec had ever set his eyes on. "forever" Alec added wrapping his arms around the warlocks neck. "I love you more with every breathe I take" Alec caressed his face letting his hand come to rest on Magnus's cheek.

"Every time we kiss I swear I can fly" Magnus added pressing his lips to Alec's.

**Yes this was short but I like it! Leave a review if you want me to continue! (though I think I will)**

**Anyways LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Always Leaves Love Lady Nephilim**


End file.
